


Goatsong

by NoxumBoots



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Kris, Escargot and Its Mysteries, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Language, Susie is Understanding, Teasing, Verbal Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxumBoots/pseuds/NoxumBoots
Summary: “S-snails!” His fur prickled. “Wh-why would you eat snails?!”Her teeth sank into a yellow grin. “Dunno. Guess that’s just what they do in the Dreemurr household.”“Oh god…” Ralsei looked at the floor, dismay evident in his eyes as they glazed over. “ᴬʳᵉ ᵗʰᵉʸ ˢˡᶦᵐʸ? ᴼ⁻ᵒʳ ᵃʳᵉ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᶜʳᵘⁿᶜʰʸ? ᴴᵒʷ ᵈᵒ ʸᵒᵘ ᵉᵛᵉⁿ ᶜᵒᵒᵏ ᵗʰᵉᵐ?!”Kris just needs to stim, sometimes. Lancer is the best, Ralsei is confused but supportive, and Susie isn't as much as an a-hole as she could be.
Relationships: Kris & Lancer & Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune), Kris & Ralsei (Deltarune), Kris & Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Goatsong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Mind Being Inhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809215) by [puffinmuffin13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13). 



“Hey Kindboy! Do you baa?”

Ralsei looked up, muzzle scrunching slightly in confusion. “W-what? Do I ‘baa’?”

“Yeah!” Lancer kicked through the purple grass on the side of the path, tongue lolling. “Baaaaa! Like that, only much less evil and cool!”

Ralsei looked like he didn’t know how to take that. With a grain of salt? With grace? “U-um, no? I didn’t baa.”

“Huh.” The spade’s mouth went straight as a line. “Then who did? Did I baa? Susie?”

Susie scowled. “No.”

The kid thought for a minute, kicking a rock as he passed from one side of the path to the other, getting in the way of Kris and Susie, who barely avoided tripping over him. “Did blue guy baa?”

“Kris, did you say anything?” Ralsei asked, hopeful underneath his hat. Kris just looked blankly at him. It was sorta creepy at first to see someone so expressionless, but after their time traveling together, they’d gotten used to it. “...O-oh. I, guess not.”

“I bet someone here is lying,” said Lancer. “They baa-aaa’d and I heard it! They just don’t think it was as good as mine!”

“Bet it was Ralsei.”

“N-no! I did not nor have I ever baa’d!” 

“Bullcrap. If it looks like a goat, it sounds like a goat. Simple.”

The ‘goat’ scowled. “Now you’re just being assumptious.”

“Yeah!” Lancer exclaimed, eager to join in. “Wait, what does that word mean?”

* * *

The mystery baa was not heard from again until much later. To be honest, most of them had forgotten about it. There were much more pressing things on their minds as they rode the ass-slow lift up to the castle from the dungeon. 

Susie was leaning on the wall, more thoughtful than brooding for once. Kris was slumped on the floor, and Ralsei had sat down, his robe and hat making him look like a cone.

“... _ mbaa _ .”

Susie jerked up like lightning, looking at Ralsei. Ralsei looked back, seeming startled, but not as struck as Susie. Not her, then, nor him, so that left…

“...”

“...”

“...Kris?” Ralsei asked, cautious. “Was that you?”

Kris looked up, then back down again. Their blue cheeks seemed tinted with a bit of pink, hair covering the rest of their face.

“Holy. Shit. Did Ms. Toriel teach you that?!” Susie cackled. The force of her laugh almost made the elevator jump. “Oh, that is golden!”

“W-wait, is Kris’ mom a goat?” Ralsei asked, genuinely confused. Susie just laughed harder.

Kris looked like they wanted to die right then and there. They swallowed, fingers drumming the floor with a cascading  _ tatatatak, tatatatak  _ as they stared at a point in space.

“Aw, Kris, don’t be sad.” Ralsei shuffled towards them as must as he could without standing up. “It was actually a good impression! I didn’t know you made animal noises.”

They bit their lip. Ralsei felt a surge of anger as Susie heaved for air. “Susie, stop! That’s not nice!”

To her credit, Susie actually responded to him. “Whaaaat, it’s hilarious! Come on, nerd, admit it, you thought it was funny.”

He scowled again. “It might be funny if it wasn’t upsetting Kris so much. Seriously, Susie. You said that you wanted to be a good guy again. Good guys don’t make their friends feel bad about themselves.”

“...Don’t you mean  _ baaaad?” _ Susie chuckled, but when the joke didn’t catch on with the others, it died off. Their snout ducked down an inch. “...Uh. Right. Sorry, dude. Not my place to judge you for what your parents did. If anything, you turned out nicer than expected for Toriel as a mother.”

“What do you mean?” Ralsei asked, tilting his head.

“Toriel is a boss monster. She eats snails.”

“S-snails!” His fur prickled. “Wh-why would you eat snails?!”

Her teeth sank into a yellow grin. “Dunno. Guess that’s just what they do in the Dreemurr household.”

“Oh god…” Ralsei looked at the floor, dismay evident in his eyes as they glazed over. “ᴬʳᵉ ᵗʰᵉʸ ˢˡᶦᵐʸ? ᴼ⁻ᵒʳ ᵃʳᵉ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᶜʳᵘⁿᶜʰʸ? ᴴᵒʷ ᵈᵒ ʸᵒᵘ ᵉᵛᵉⁿ ᶜᵒᵒᵏ ᵗʰᵉᵐ?!”

Susie laughed again. Kris, forgotten for the time being and thankful for it, kept drumming their fingers on the floor, metal meeting metal.  _ Tatatatak, tatatatak… _

* * *

_ COLD HARD BITCH! JUST A KISS ON THE LIPS AND I WAS ON MY- _

It took all of Susie’s willpower not to smash her phone to bits when the ringtone woke her. She fumbled blindly, pressing the power button and squinting at the number. 

For fuck’s sake, Kris, it was one in the morning.

Answer. “ _ Kris _ , I swear on your mother’s flaming  _ ass _ if this isn’t an emergency-”

_ “Hhh….Hhh...” _

“...Why the hell are you breathing like that? Are you getting sucked off or someth-”

_ “The hell? Why am I breathing like that? Emergency.” _

Damned if her parents heard her, Susie was on her feet. This was creepy as shit. “What is it. Are you in danger?”

_ “What is it. Mother’s flaming ass-”  _ They swallowed thickly, and Susie nearly dropped the phone when Kris keened:  _ “Baaa-aa. Baa.” _

Dead silence. The human cleared their throat.  _ “Sor-sorry.” _

“...Kris.” Deep breath for emphasis. “What. The. Frick.”

_ “I-I’m sorry, there’s no emergency. I- panic attack.” _

“Breathe, idiot, you sound like you’re about to pass out.” Susie sat down on the bed, and though her teeth were clenched hard enough to ache she felt a strange sense of relief. “What the crap was that?!”

_ “Sorry. I didn’t mean… to call you. I’m fine.” _ Something hit the reciever.  _ “Ow. Hand.” _

She squinted. Something was off. “...Dude?”

_ “Goodnight, Susie.” _

Click.

The monster stared at her phone for a solid few seconds. Then, she reared back and sank her teeth into her mattress. It felt good.  _ “Whaf the FUUUUUGH, Krif!”  _

* * *

The next day, Kris wasn’t there. F-ing typical. That meant no Dark World, and that meant Susie was alone. Again.

She was wearing a scowl as she walked the hallways, and most students made a beeline the other direction. One, however, didn’t. Susie nearly applauded her for being so stupid. It was that reindeer girl. Nolen? No, that was a guy’s name…

They made eye contact, and instead of paling, the girl reddened in the cheeks. Susie frowned. “...Can I help you?”

“No! I mean, y-yes? I mean there’s no help, but I might’ve heard a rumor that you liked to snack on things that some may find atypical but not really I mean I sometimes eat paper but that’s sort of a goat thing-”

“Slow down. The hell are you talking about?”

Hand shaking, she brought out a lollipop. It was red and shaped like a Christmas tree. Sickeningly seasonal. “Um...here.”

A quiet moment passed where more than a few eyes turned their way. Then, Susie took the lolli, mumbling as they bit down on it. “Thanks.”

“N-no problem!” She didn’t faint, but she looked like she might. “ᴼʰᵐʸᵍᵒˢʰ ᵒʰᵐʸᵍᵒˢʰ…”

Alphys walked in, did a double-take seeing Susie in class already, and began. The chalk was in place. Susie had a lollipop and was satisfied.

Alphys had already explained today’s requirements and students were getting into their groups when Kris opened the door. Somehow they looked even more ghastly than normal. 

“O-oh, Kris!” Alphys chimed. “I thought you weren’t going to make it! Susie will fill you in on the project, okay! I-If you need help, just ask!”

Kris gave her a half shrug, which was the normal person’s equivalent of a whoop and thumbs up. Susie was stiff as Kris walked to their spot in the class. Someone in the back placed a bet on Kris’ survival chances, but when nothing extraordinary happened, everyone went back to their homework. Snowy paid MK a few quarters.

“Hey nerd. You’re late.”

“...” They were setting their bag down in the chair like it was full of bricks.

“Come on. You’ve got to do our project.”

Susie nearly bit her tongue when she saw the dead-eyed look Kris gave her. But, they scratched their chest with tight lips and sat down beside her.

A few minutes of silence passed where not much got done. They both had their books out, but they didn’t talk. Finally, Susie slammed hers shut. “Fine. I’ll break the ice. What the f-”

Berdie shushed them. Susie growled and continued in a lower tone. “What the  _ frick _ is up with you? Call me in the middle of the night sounding like you were dying-” Kris’ breath hitched. “Then hang up and expect me to forget about it? I thought we were friends or something. Friends don’t hide shit.”

Kris’ hands wouldn’t stay still, eventually grabbing onto their sleeve. No eye contact. Susie huffed. “Screw it, be like that, but don’t expect me to pick up again if you...call…” Her eyes widened to saucers.  _ “Kris roll down your sleeve.” _

They startled, looking down. Sloppy red cuts, fresh from last night, littered their arm. They’d already been cleaned up. Kris jerked the sleeve down and started biting their nails.

Susie took a deep breath. She was no stranger to this sort of thing; her life wasn’t butterscotch pie and hand-holding, but she wasn’t going to be a dick about it. “Dude, I-”

“It calms me down.”

Susie bit her tongue (literally, this time) as Kris started talking. It wasn’t more than a mumble, but it was  _ actual words. _ “The pain, I mean. Grounding. So does…” They curled inwards a bit, trying to hide vulnerability. “Making sounds. And movement.”

“Making….sounds?”

_ “Baa.” _

And suddenly it made a bit of sense. Just a bit. But enough.

“Hey, did someone, baa? Is Mrs. Dreemurr, down, the hallway Alph?”

Susie’s cheeks puffed up, trying to keep quiet for Kris’ sake. After the questions had passed around the class with no answer (familiar), she spoke up. “Hey, Kris. I know I was a dick before, but you do what you want. If goating helps you feel better, do it.”

Kris finally looked up at her. “...s’not normal-”

“Kris, I ate a pinecone off the ground yesterday and an idiotic prince child from a card deck called it the absolute shit. Nothing we do is normal.”

Silence. A tiny smile. “ ‘We’?”

“Shush you smartass.” A firm, but calculated, punch to their shoulder. “I hear that come from your mouth again I’ll eat your face for real.”

“But you said it firrrst-”

She grabbed him in a headlock. “What did I say-”

“K-Kris?” Alphys seemed worried. She was across from the class at her desk, glasses fogged. “Are you-”

They suddenly realized that it looked like Susie was trying to choke Kris out. Kris gave her a thumbs up. Susie wrinkled her snout. “We’re bonding.”

“A-ah. Well, if- if you’re quite alright then I suppose… Bu-but you’d better get working on your assi-assignment soon i-if you want a good grade!”

They detangled, riled up. Kris tapped their fingers on the floor. Susie looked at them. “So. Are we going back then?”

Kris nodded. Then, they reached into their bag.

“The hell are you… holy shit.”

There was a tupperware container for Kris’ lunch, except it wasn’t for Kris. Inside was some shelled escargot, with lettuce and some carrot. On top was a crumpled sticky note:  _ For Ralsei. _

“Dude. You are. A fucking mastermind.”

They smiled. Then, they opened their book and started to take notes for the project.

**Author's Note:**

> (Leans real close to the mic) ...b ba a stim m ing... y e s....
> 
> Kris mimicked Susie's sentences during the panic (echolalia) to communicate what was going on. Also, Kris TOTALLY didn't smack the phone out of their hands on accident while panic-stimming. Just sayin'.


End file.
